1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet for a television set, and a cabinet for an electric apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cabinet for a television set, having a front wall provided with a key top, and a cabinet for an electric apparatus, having a front wall provided with a key top.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of cabinets of this kind for television sets and electric apparatuses such as disclosed in JP-Z No. 3068461 (FIG. 1 in Reference 1) is provided with several sets of rails respectively having different rail spaces to guide printed wiring boards. A cabinet disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-183567 (Reference 2) is provided with several printed wiring board holding structures formed respectively at different heights.
The design of the cabinet mentioned in Reference 1 does not need to be changed even if the width of an end part of the printed wiring board is changed. The design of the cabinet mentioned in Reference 2 does not need to be changed even if the width of the printed wiring board is changed provided that the cabinet is provided with the wiring board holding structures meeting the different sizes of printed wiring boards and formed respectively at different heights.
The sets of rails of the cabinet mentioned in Reference 1 are formed at the same height. Therefore, the set of rails spaced at a narrow interval obstructs inserting a wide printed wiring board. In other words, only a printed wiring board having a width narrower than the narrowest space between the rails or only a part of a printed wiring board can be inserted in a front part. In the cabinet mentioned in Reference 2, the height at which a printed wiring board is held changes when the size of the printed wiring board is changed. Accordingly, if the printed wiring board is provided with a tact switch, the design of a key top for pressing the tact switch needs to be changed according to the height at which the printed wiring board is held. Thus, although the design of the printed wiring board holding structures does not need to be changed even if the size of the printed wiring board is changed, the design of the cabinet including the key top unavoidably needs to be changed because the height of the tact switch changes.